1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a receiver, and more particularly, to a receiver capable of compensating for the mismatch of an in-phase (I) signal and a quadrature-phase (Q) signal, and a communication system including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A zero-IF structure or an image-rejection structure, which may be used as a receiver structure, may generate an I signal and a Q signal. The receiver attempts to generate I and Q signals having a 90-degree phase difference therebetween. However, the I and Q signals generated by the receiver may not have an exact 90-degree phase difference therebetween due to various influences. For example, a physical defect in the receiver caused during the manufacturing process, and variations of the supply voltage or temperature of the receiver may result in a phase difference that varies from the target phase difference. As a result, a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) decreases, and therefore, sensitivity of the receiver may also decrease. Further, a receiver that has a hopping signal in a multi-band frequency may deteriorate in performance because of the mismatch of the I and Q signals, which may be different in different bands.
Thus, there is a need for a receiver that can compensate for a mismatch between I and Q signal and a communication system including the same.